


On a Date

by Goryuck



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saori finally musters up the courage to ask her girlfriend Minako out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for day 2 of [Persona Yuri Week](http://persona-yuri.tumblr.com/post/114892847242/in-all-the-time-ive-been-into-persona-smt-ive)

**-December 9 2009-**

**-Tatsumi Port Island Station-**

Saori Hasegawa nervously stands near the theatre entrance, waiting for her good friend and crush Minako Arisato whom she had the courage to ask out after much deliberation the day before.

She didn't plan out the day, rather decided to wing it and hope she and Minako can find things to do around the city. Truth to be told Saori just wants to spend time with Minako.

How can she not, when Minako is the one that doesn't treat her wrongly and genuinely likes her presence? the one that claimed 'I need you Saori-chan' when she was slapped by the gaudy female student who refused to listen to reason, defended her against the teachers (namely Ekoda) and even supported her when her own parents threatened to switch her schools?

Minako... her mere presence around Saori had been a life changing experience; one for the better. She was so eternally grateful for all the kindness that Minako had shown to her, not realizing that she had developed a crush until a few weeks ago.

Days passed, with her debating whether or not she should ask Minako out... but now that Minako agreed to go with her...

'Was winging it really a good idea?' Saori wondered to herself, waiting at the train station for Minako to arrive. '...Minako is easygoing. I'll be fine, anyways, no matter her decision. So long as I'm with her...'

As long as she's with Minako, what does anything matter? her life is hers.

Minutes passed, and the older girl finally saw Minako come off the train and run down the stairs, a smile forming on her lips.

"Saori-chan...." Minako whined, panting a bit as she reaches the smiling girl, wiping a bit of sweat off her forehead "Sorry, I kind of overslept." she huffs and regains her breath "I didn't keep you waiting long did I?"

"No no, not at all!" Saori gave a small giggle, allowing Minako time and space to recuperate. "I hope you weren't rushing too much for my sake!" she admitted, fumbling around in her purse. "I have a waterbottle in here somewhere if you're thirsty..."

Minako raised her hand and waved it "Nah I'm good" she smiled "So got an idea of what movie you want to see?"

"No" she shook her head "I was waiting for you, so I didn't really look at the listings."

"That's alright! We can look at the listings together then." Minako stated, wearing her trademark cheerful smile. "We can pick out a movie we both like."

"Ah of course" Saori nods, but inwardly she's conflicted as she looks at the listings '...I don't know what I like...' she thought, having hoped that Minako had chosen something for both of them. Not quite the case it seems.

"Hm..." Minako seems to have difficulty chosing something. It is then that Saori thought of a brilliant idea

"Hey Minako-chan" Saori spoke "Why don't we pick something at random then, if you're having a tough time deciding what to pick?"

"Something random?" Minako spoke, glancing at Saori a little questionably. She blinked, seeming to ponder the thought, as her eyes glanced upwards at the ceiling. A wide smile hit her face as she glanced back at Saori, giving a spirited nod. "Alright!" she exclaimed. "Sounds like a fun idea, actually! There's no harm in it!"

"I'm glad" Saori smiled alongside Minako, who picked a movie at random and she followed the Fool in after paying the tickets. The older girl had to sweatdrop as Minako bought a jumbo-sized popcorn, drink, several candy bars and a plate of nachos

"G-Goodness Minako-chan, are you going to eat all of that?" Saori sweatdropped, but shockingly she got a nod

"Yep!" the auburn haired girl nods "This is just a snack to hold me over til lunch"

'...A snack?' Saori had to double-take that 'All of that is a snack...? where does she put it all?'

How could she have such a flat tummy when she ate so much food!? 'She sure has a good metabolism... woah.'

The older girl decides to help Minako with what she dubs 'snack mountain' which Minako thanks her for and after handing out the tickets, they go see the movie.

The movie itself was 'StarPotter ReLoaded' -- a magical, sci-fi, fantasy hybrid movie. Saori initially found the idea to be rather silly and strange, but opted not to judge the film before it even played. She took a seat with Minako, near the middle of the screening room.

The movie played out soon after, and needless to say Saori was...flabbergasted, for the lack of a better word. She was unsure whether to laugh, cry or just be amused in general at...everything. The acting, the music, the CGI, the story...it was all so...out there.

It was so exaggerated, so overdone! And yet... she found herself having a great time. Some scenes were surprisingly very moving, while others were downright hilarious. Minako seemed to be enjoying as well; she wasn't holding back her laughter one bit!

Saori in turn laughed alongside with her. Seeing Minako happy made her happy, and for her that was enough.  The movie ended, and the two girls left the theatre looking quite pleased.

“Well that was super fun!” Minako said after stretching out a bit “We totally need to pick something random next time. Great idea Saori-chan!”

Saori let out a small sincere smile towards Minako “Thank you Minako-chan.”  
  
“No no no thank YOU” the Fool giggled “Now what do you want to do next?”

“Um…” Saori honestly had no idea, though Minako’s stomach gave them such idea. It rumbled. “…I believe lunch is next.”

“Y-yeah” Minako said while blushing at her stomach’s actions “Hungry for anything in specific Saori-chan?”

“Not really” she shook her head “I’m happy to eat wherever you eat.” That statement made Minako’s eyes glow stars, which Saori noticed “Uh, Minako-chan…? Eeep!” Minako quickly latched onto her arm and dragged her to the station.

“Wild Duck Burger it is then! Quickly Saori-chan, they have double mystery burger specials today and I am not missing out!”

“O-Okay…” Saori stuttered as Minako surprisingly managed to drag her to the trains rather fast. She was enjoying herself nonetheless, seeing Minako so excited over food felt so like her, she couldn’t help herself but to smile at the auburn haired girl’s innocence. Watching her talk about the mystery burger’s ‘mystery’ filled Saori with an odd sense of joy, as silly as it sounds. Minako can talk about anything and make it sound interesting enough to listen to, and she would be the first to hear her words.

Saori had ordered a simple cheeseburger while Minako ordered 20 double mystery burger specials. The older girl sweatdropped the tower of burgers in front of her, glancing to the right to see the auburn haired girl ready to eat “Uh Minako-chan…”

“Saori-chan, count the time.” Minako said sternly

“H-Huh?” Saori blinked “W-what do you-“

“Time!” the Fool said, quickly grabbing one mystery burger, unwrapping it and devouring it within seconds, then doing it again for the next burger, and the next. Saori was for the lack of a better word, surprised, unable to eat her own burger since Minako’s food stunt is leaving her breathless.

‘How is she eating them so fast…?’ She thought, morbidly curious as little by little, the stack of burgers came toppling down until none remained, Minako merely wiping her lips as she finished.

“Sooo what’s the time?” Minako asked with a smile, a smile that portrayed that what she did was normal for her. Saori had a hard time believing what she just saw.

“U-Um…” Saori didn’t keep count, but looking at the time, not less than a minute had passed “40 seconds?” she guessed based on a rough estimate. Given Minako’s cheerful reaction, she must have been right.

“Yes! New record!” She pumped her fists up “I am the burger king”

“…pfft…” Saori had to laugh at that “I get it…!” she quickly calmed herself down however and ate her burger at a modest pace, with Minako making small talk with her in-between bites.

After the meal was done, the two girls happily skipped over to Iwatodai Mall, and later to Paulownia Mall, checking out most stores and did a bit of shopping. Once Dusk began to settle, Saori asked Minako to the Naganiki Shrine.

Once there, Saori explained her reasons for coming. Minako noticed the seriousness in her voice and took this just as seriously.

“…” The older girl looks at the shrine, her eyes showing sadness and regret, her mouth frowning, as if recalling a bad memory “I…” she looks at Minako “I would like for you to be here, while I pray for him.”

_Him_. Minako knows who Saori is talking about; her uncle; her first love interest that ended in tragedy.

The Fool nods quietly and stays close to Saori as the two pray in silence, the winds of late afternoon/early evening coursing through the air as the prayer finishes, with Saori bowing one last time

“May you find peace, where I took it away…” Saori said, sounding quite regretful, her voice nearly choking at the end. Minako placed a hand on her shoulder and gripped it a bit, smiling at the older girl in understanding.

The two girls stayed silent for some time, before they decided to sit down near the park. No words were exchanged for a while, until Saori spoke. “Minako-chan…thank you.”

“?” Minako blinked, turning her head to meet Saori’s hazelnut eyes “For what…?”

Saori smiled, leaning forwards, she pressed her lips onto Minako’s for a gentle soft kiss before pulling back “For setting me free, for giving me the confidence to stand up and face my mistakes. For just… being there when I needed you to be.”

“Saori…” Minako smiled, placing her hand on top of Saori’s and intertwining their fingers together “I’ll always be there for you, that’s a promise.” She said reassuringly.

The older girl’s smile widened a bit, and laid her head on Minako’s shoulder, closing her eyes and letting the moment be as peaceful as the moon shining upon them, not thinking about the future, but rather focusing on the present, as it should be.


End file.
